A L O N E
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Definisi kata 'Sendiri' yang diketahuinya adalah tidak ada yg menganggu. Namun, definisi itu berubah begitu semua yang dimilikinya menghilang, tidak tersisa. # Semi-Canon, Yaoi, Aizen x Grimm. # Dedication for Namikaze-Naruni. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : Aizen x Grimmjow**

_**Spoiler Warning : **__**Semi-Canon, maleXmale, Yaoi, Don't like Don't read!**_

_**.**_

_**Special for **_**Namikaze-Naruni**

**.**

**.**

* * *

** ALONE**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sendiri. Satu kata yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Grimmjow. Sejak dirinya berada di _Hueco mundo_ sebagai _Gillian_, dan berevolusi menjadi _Adjuchas_. Ia tetap sendiri. Berjalan mengitari _Hueco mundo_ tetap seorang diri.

Sendiri. Menyerang dan memakan _Hollow_ yang diincar ataupun didekatnya tetap seorang diri. Tidak ada rasa takut yang menyelimutinya. Karena satu optimisme yang diyakininya dalam hati, dia kuat!

Definisi kata 'sendiri' yang ia ketahui adalah tidak ada yang menganggunya, mengenyahkan penghalang disekitarnya, dan tidak tergantung pada siapapun.

Kesendirian bagi dirinya adalah suatu hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Hingga lima _adjuchas_ itu mendatanginya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang merubah definisi kata 'sendiri' yang diketahuinya.

"_Jadilah raja kami, Grimmjow…"_

Grimmjow terdiam. Diedarkan pandangannya pada lima _adjuchas_ yang berdiri mengitari dirinya. Kemudian dengan tenang seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, Grimmjow melangkah pergi dari kerumunan kelima _adjuchas _itu. Tidak menganggap penting perkataan salah satu _adjuchas_ yang berbicara tadi. Namun satu kalimat membuatnya kembali menoleh ke arah kelima _adjuchas _itu lagi.

"_Pergilah setelah memakan kami."_

Seketika Grimmjow mengeram kesal. Kedua matanya berkilat. Ditatapnya tajam-tajam kelima _adjuchas_ itu.

"Dasar para pengecut!" desis Grimmjow.

Hanya satu kali pertemuan dengan kelima _adjuchas_ itu, definisi kata 'sendiri' bagi Grimmjow akhirnya berubah.

Di padang pasir _Hueco mundo_ yang biasa ditelusurinya sendiri. Sekarang sudah ada lima pengikut setia yang berada di sampingnya –Shawlong, Edrad, Nakeem, Di Roy, dan Yylfordt. Lima _adjuchas_ yang bersamanya ini telah merubah sebagian besar kehidupannya di _Hueco mundo_. Dan yang ia sadar bahwa sekarang ia sudah mengakui kelima _adjuchas_ itu.

Ada rasa hangat yang tidak dijumpainya begitu dulu ia seorang diri. Rasa hangat yang menyelimuti hatinya. Ia sadar bahwa didunia ini _gillian_ atau _adjuchas_ sekalipun tidak ingin sendirian. Meskipun ditekannya dalam-dalam rasa takut akan kesendirian, namun pada akhirnya di kemudian hari ia harus mengakui bahwa ia takut akan kesendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Di dalam bangunan _Las noches_ itu terdapat seorang penguasa yang bisa membuat kita menjadi _arrancar_," ucap Shawlong. Grimmjow menoleh sekilas. Kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya lagi ke arah bangunan putih menjulang besar di depannya.

"Meskipun pada akhirnya kami akan berubah menjadi _arrancar_, tapi kami tidak akan pernah pergi dari sisimu Grimmjow." Grimmjow menoleh ke arah Shawlong. "Karena dari awal sudah kami putuskan…"

Shawlong sengaja menghentikan kalimatnya. Diedarkan pandangnya ke arah keempat temannya. Kemudian kembali menatap Grimmjow. "Kau adalah raja kami," lanjutnya.

Grimmjow tertegun. Ada satu senyuman yang disimpannya dalam hati. Ya. Ternyata dia memang tidak ingin sendiri.

"Ayo, kita maju bersama-sama," kata Grimmjow. Kelima _adjuchas_ itu mengangguk hampir bersamaan. Kemudian melangkah ke dalam bangunan _Las noches_ dengan yakin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kesan pertama begitu bertemu dengan penguasa _Las noches_ –Sousuke Aizen— adalah sangat mempesona. Langkah sang penguasa yang tidak punya rasa takut itu membuat Grimmjow yakin bahwa dia bisa mempercayai sang penguasa selain kelima pengikutnya.

Tanpa keraguan di dalam hati, Grimmjow pun patuh dan tunduk pada sang penguasa _Las noches_. Hanya didepan sang penguasa saja sifat Grimmjow yang seenaknya melakukan apa yang dia suka, keras kepala, dan semua yang selama ini melekat didirinya berubah. Menjadi kooperatif di hadapan Sousuke Aizen. Hanya dihadapan sang penguasa _Las noches_ saja!

Nomor enam yang diberi sang penguasa di belakang punggungnya merupakan suatu bukti bahwa ia diakui sebagai salah satu kaki-tangan Aizen-sama yang terkuat.

"_Sexta espada_, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," ucap Aizen. Grimmjow menoleh dan menatap sang penguasa yang duduk di kursinya. "Selamat datang dirumah tempat _espada_ ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Definisi kata 'sendiri' kembali membelenggu Grimmjow. Habis. Tidak ada yang tersisa lagi. Kelima pengikut setianya –Shawlong, Edrad, Nakeem, Di Roy, dan Yylfordt—akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya. Seorang diri, lagi!

Kesalahan fatal. Membawa kelima pengikutnya ke _gensei_ untuk menyerang para _shinigami_ yang berada disana secara demonstratif. Namun pada akhirnya para pengikutnya berhasil dikalahkan. Keputusan sendiri dan menyerang tanpa izin dari sang penguasa _Las noches_, membuatnya kembali terpuruk dijurang kesendirian. Sudah tidak ada lagi kelima pengikut yang bersama dirinya.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Berdiri dan siap menanggung resiko yang akan dikeluarkan oleh sang penguasa _Las noches_. Sang pengawas –Tousen Kaname—mendatanginya di _gensei_ dan mengatakan bahwa Aizen-sama marah padanya.

_Cih! Tanpa dibilangpun aku sudah tahu_, maki Grimmjow dalam hati.

Grimmjow diam. Matanya tertuju lurus ke arah sang penguasa yang juga menatapnya dalam diam.

"Aku sama sekali tidak marah," ucap Aizen tenang. Grimmjow terpana. "Menurutku tindakan Grimmjow kali ini menunjukkan kesetiaannya yang terukur itu. Apa aku salah, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow terdiam. Tidak menyangka dengan apa yang didengarnya. Beliaulah orang terakhir yang masih bisa mempercayainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sendiri. Sekarang definisi kata 'sendiri' yang diketahuinya adalah kekosongan, kesedihan, kehilangan, dan penyesalan. Dalam sekejap semuanya terengut dari sisinya.

Kosong. Hatinya terasa kosong karena tidak ada lagi kehangatan yang dirasakannya pada saat bersama kelima pengikutnya.

Sedih. Akhirnya dia mengakui bahwa dia sedih karena kepergian kelima pengikutnya itu. Sungguh sesuatu yang sakral karena dulu dirinya tidak pernah merasakan kesedihan sampai seperti ini.

Hilang. Dia sadar bahwa kehilangan sesuatu yang berarti itu seperti menghancurkan hati. Dirinya memang tampak kuat diluar, tapi jika menyentuh sesuatu yang sangat rapuh didalam akan pecah berkeping-keping.

Menyesal. Tidak ada yang pernah bilang bahwa penyesalan akan datang di depan. Melainkan sebaliknya, penyesalan akan datang di belakang. Dia menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Keegoisannya, keputusan sendirinya, membuatnya sangat menyesal karena kehilangan kelima pengikutnya, sekaligus!

'Sendiri' yang menjadi definisinya sekarang telah mengerogoti perasaannya. Berteriak sekeras apapun semuanya tidak akan kembali. Menghancurkan apapun untuk melepaskan sesak di dalam dada itu pun hanya sedikit terobati. Mencari tahu kemana mereka yang telah pergi pun hanya sia-sia. Karena pertanyaan itu tidak ada jawabannya.

Grimmjow menempelkan punggungnya didinding. Kemudian jatuh meluruh lunglai. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam.

_Sialan!_ Rutuknya dalam hati.

Grimmjow berusaha menahan tangis yang sejak tadi dirasakannya. Rasa sesak di dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Susah payah dia menelan ludahnya. Perlahan kedua matanya terpejam. Di dalam kegelapan, rasa kesendiriannya semakin besar. Perang batin terjadi di dalam dirinya.

Sungguh konyol. Seorang _adjuchas_ yang dulu senang akan kesendiriannya, sekarang berubah menjadi lemah seperti ini. Memalukan. Kemana perginya definisi kata 'sendiri' yang pertama kali diketahuinya?

Sendiri adalah tidak ada yang menganggu, mengenyahkan penghalang, dan tidak tergantung pada siapapun.

Grimmjow membisikkan dalam hati definisi kata 'sendiri' yang diketahuinya pertama kali dulu.

Mengecewakan. Ternyata sama saja. Walaupun dia sudah mendapatkan kembali definisi kata 'sendiri' yang diketahuinya, ternyata hanya sia-sia. Karena butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk keluar dari definisi kata 'sendiri' sekarang yang telah menghancurkan hatinya.

"Grimmjow…"

Satu panggilan yang sangat familiar ditelinganya sontak membuatnya menoleh dan mengangkat wajahnya. Didepannya berdiri sang penguasa _Las noches_ –Sousuke Aizen. Perlahan Grimmjow berdiri dari tempatnya. Matanya seolah-olah terkunci dengan tatapan sang penguasa.

"Ikut aku," ucap Aizen pendek. Kemudian melangkah lebih dulu. Grimmjow diam. Setelah sekilas menatap punggung sang penguasa _Las noches_ yang sudah mulai menjauh, Grimmjow akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya. Mengikuti kemana perginya sang penguasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang tempat beradanya sekarang tampak remang-remang. Setelah menutup pintu ruangan itu dari dalam, sang penguasa _Las noches_ melangkah ke sebuah kursi putih panjang dan duduk dengan tenang. Sang _sexta espada_—Grimmjow, masih terdiam ditempatnya berdiri. Kesunyian mendominasi. Hingga akhirnya sang penguasa memanggil namanya dan menyuruhnya mendekat.

Grimmjow masih terdiam. Ada yang lain dari sorot mata sang penguasa _Las noches _itu. Setelah dienyahkan hal yang menjadi pikirannya. Grimmjow akhirnya melangkah ke tempat sang penguasa. Tiga langkah sebelum mencapai tempat Aizen, langkah Grimmjow berhenti. Setelah menit demi menit terlewati dengan saling tatap, akhirnya sang penguasa _Las noches_ angkat suara.

"Kau kuusir dari para _espada_…"

_Deg!_ Jantung Grimmjow berdenyut sakit. Tubuhnya membeku. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Aku sudah menemukan pengganti posisimu."

Hilang lagi. Satu orang yang telah dipercayainya. Diam-diam Grimmjow menarik napas panjang. Nelangsa. Mungkin sudah takdirnya untuk seorang diri didunia ini.

"Tapi kau harus tetap berada di _Las noches _ini," kata Aizen. Grimmjow kontan menoleh. "Karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu sendiri…"

Grimmjow tertegun.

Perlahan Aizen bangkit dari tempatnya, kemudian berjalan menghampiri _sexta espada_ yang masih terdiam ditempatnya berdiri. Diulurkan tangannya, membelai pipi kiri Grimmjow dengan jemarinya. Aizen mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Grimmjow dan berbisik sesuatu. Grimmjow agak terkejut. Namun begitu melihat sorot mata yang telah menariknya kembali dari dasar kesendirian, Grimmjow akhirnya mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju.

Aizen tersenyum tipis. Kemudian menarik lengan Grimmjow ke arah tempat tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sang penguasa _Las noches_ terbaring disampingnya. Ditariknya sang _espada_ ke dalam pelukannya. Mengecup lembut puncak kepala Grimmjow.

"Jangan takut. Selama kau melangkah bersamaku. Kau tidak akan pernah sendiri lagi, Grimmjow," ujar Aizen pelan. Dieratkan pelukannya.

"Ya." Grimmjow mengangguk. Kemudian menyurukkan mukanya di dada sang penguasa _Las noches_. Akhirnya ia temukan tempat paling tenang yang bisa membuatnya tidak kembali sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**A/N :**

Potongan-potongan peristiwa saya ambil dari _Manga_-nya. Dan juga, karena sudah lama saya ingin membuat fic dengan pairing Grimmjow sebagai Uke.

Fic ini saya buatkan untuk Naru-chan. Author yang telah saya anggap sebagai _Imouto _saya :)

* * *

Fic ini sudah saya edit dan _replace. _Bagian lemon-nya yang eksplisit sudah saya _cut_, karena saya telah melanggar guidelines FFn. Jika kalian ingin membaca bagian lemon eksplisit fic ini, silahkan buka profil saya; di sana ada penjelasannya. :)


End file.
